duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Punch Out
There are 5 versions of this song. On the LP version 1 is at a slower tempo then version 2 and version 3 has 8-bit music instead of guitar. On the demo the first version is more similar to the LP version 2 and the 8-bit to version 3. There are also 2 sound clips of opponents being KO'd that aren't on the LP version. The fighting sounds in the chorus are only included in the 8-bit or version 3 of the song. 0-0-5-7-3-7-5-4-2-3 is a password that takes you to the Major Circut round of fights. Music *Mike Tyson Intro Theme *Bout Theme *Round Win Theme *Title Bout Intro Theme *Training Theme Credits *Duane Zuwala as Little Mac *Brandon Lackey as Mike Tyson Lyrics (Game Start Sound, Bell Sound, Crowd Cheer Sound) (Mike Tyson Intro Theme) (Bout Theme) Little Mac: The name's Little Mac, I'm the Punch-Out!! king. I'll float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. That God-damned Mike Tyson ain't got shit on me. Put the gloves on and KO for the world to see. I got the Doc in my corner, he's my right-hand man. I already beat King Hippo bitch, I ain't playin'! I got my special punch ready for you suckers that test me. Knock 'em out in round one, that's how the good Lord blessed me. It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! that's the name of the game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but I ain't sayin' a thing. Little Mac representin', (Punch Miss Sound) make your move (Opponent Taunt Sound) then punk. Five seconds to the bell (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) and then I'm fuckin' you up. It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! that's the (Opponent Uppercut Sound) name of the game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but I ain't (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) sayin' a thing. Little Mac representin', make your move then (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) punk. Five seconds to the bell and then I'm fuckin' you up. (Bell Sound) Little Mac: What's up, Doc? Doc: (Doc Speech Sound) Little Mac: Uh-huh. Doc: (Doc Speech Sound) Little Mac: Because I told you before, that I'm the Punch-Out!! king. Mike Tyson ain't got shit against me in the ring. See I've been trainin' and buffin' up, I broke Glass Joe's nose. I'm damn good at what I do, this is the life that I chose. See once you step to the Mac you're through. Come in with an attitude and leave with a bruise. It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! that's the name of the (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but I ain't sayin' a thing. Little Mac (Hard Hit Sound) representin', make your (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) ''move then punk. ''(Opponent Recover Sound) Five seconds to the bell and then I'm fuckin' you up. It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) that's the name of the game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) I ain't sayin' a thing. Little Mac representin', make your (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) move then punk. Five seconds (Hard Hit Sound) to the bell and then I'm fuckin' you up. ((Opponent KO Sound Bell Sound) (Round Win Theme) (Title Bout Intro Theme) (Training Theme) 0-0-5-7-3-7 baby! Before the 5-4-2-3 for my montage ladies. Like, I don't usually cheat, but the game keeps on fuckin' up. And now I'm back and ready for the brawl, now what's up? See, I've been trainin' for a minute, got my pink suit on. As the Doc always told me! Doc: (Doc Speech Sound) Little Mac: See I'll keep punchin' 'em out, sendin' 'em down the ring. Don't even front you shouldn't have fucked, with me. Down on the ground, singin' out loud, for sure. Little Mac's in the ring, and I ain't gonna take no more. (Bell Sound) (Mike Tyson Intro Theme) Mike Tyson: I'm gonna rip out your heart and feed it to ya then step on your children's testicles. I'm gonna make you scream like my wife. (Bout Theme) The name's Mike Tyson, I'm the king of the ring. I got my shoes tied tight, my red gloves and I'm bringin' the sting. Little Mac: I'm only 17 but I'm from Brooklyn, nice to meet ya. This town is known for me, the Ninja Turtles and Pizza. Mike Tyson: I'm discombobulatingly devastating, fuck with me. My defense is impregnable, you got nothin' comin'. Little Mac: Bitch please (Crowd Cheer Sound) You hear that crowd? It's for me. I'm a one man Mike Tyson killing-machine I'm gonna hit ya. Mike Tyson: Ow! Why'd you hit me in my face?! Little Mac: See, I'm only 5'1, but you ain't gonna intimidate. Mike Tyson: Gimme a break, I just wanna fornicate! Little Mac: Well you'll be spittin' out blood with my next hit, okay? Mike Tyson: Okay, woo-woo-woo-woo, hey wait a second, I'm confused. When you're messin' around with Mike Tyson, you straight lose. Little Mac: Shit, I got a star, here's my special punch, bro. I think it's time for me to split, 3, 2, 1 KO. (Opponent KO Sound) It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! that's the name of the game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but I ain't sayin' a thing. Little Mac representin', (Punch Miss Sound) ''make your move ''(Opponent Taunt Sound) then punk. Five seconds to the bell (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) and then I'm fuckin' you up. It's goin' down, Punch-Out!! that's the (Opponent Uppercut Sound) name of the game. I hear you motherfuckers talkin' but I ain't (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) sayin' a thing. Little Mac representin', make your move then (Dodge Sound, Opponent Uppercut Sound) punk. Five seconds to the bell and then I'm fuckin' you up.